


Milkshake

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Fast Food, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ew, how did it get on here?” Frank complained, peeling his shirt away from his front with a huge line of shake down the centre. “Do you mind doing this too?” He asked, still pressing the damp cloth just above the knee of his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

 

It was getting pretty late on my evening shift at the fast food restaurant where I worked. Heading over to the order counter, I asked the last customer for his order.

“Just a vanilla milkshake, please.” He smiled, handing me the exact change and going to sit at one of the empty tables that I’d cleared up just a few minutes before.

 

Turning to the machine that made the milkshakes, I placed a cup under the vanilla nozzle and hoped to god that it didn’t decide to play up.

“Alright to lock up, Gerard?” I heard my boss call, looking up to see his head poking around the door into the food prep area. As supervisor, I was basically the same as a food-prep but with a key so that I could lock the store once serving hours were over.

“Yeah, there are only a couple of customers left anyway.”

“See ya.” He grinned before leaving.

 

Bringing my mind back to the milkshake, I realised my prayers weren’t answered, and the machine still hadn’t started pouring anything out. Glancing around, I gave an apologetic shrug and smile at the customer who’d ordered the shake, and watched as the only other remaining customer left the restaurant.

“Fuckin’ _work_ , dammit.” I grumbled at the machine and hit the tray where the cup stood. The machine clunked and finally started pouring. I turned back to the customer. “Sorry, dude. It’s working now; just taking its time.”

“Ah, don’t worry. I’m in no rush.” He replied politely.

 

Really looking at the customer once his attention was drawn elsewhere around the restaurant, I took in his appearance. He had a black, flattened-down mohawk; the sides were white-blonde, shaved and soft-looking. His eyes were wide and interested, glancing around the room and taking in its details. From what I remembered from talking at the counter, they were pale-brown or hazel in colour. I’d be lying if I said he wasn’t pretty. _Now’s not the time for a crush on a customer, Gerard. Pull yourself together._ I had to attempt to snap myself out of dreamy-staring mode, and try not to glare in surprise at how the tug of his teeth on his tiny, silver lip ring made my stomach twist up. He was otherwise dressed normally: sneakers, skinny black jeans, a zipped up hoodie with his hands slung in the pockets. Pulling me back to reality, my elbow slipped from the counter I was leaning on, and it sent me flailing, all out of balance. I righted myself without the customer noticing, thankfully.

 

By that time, the machine had finally sputtered the last of the shake out and I stuck a straw in it, walking out of the food prep area to carry it over to the customer. It seemed a good thing to do, seeing as I had no one else to serve and he’d waited patiently for the machine to take its time. Seeing me approaching, the customer stood. Luck didn’t seem to be on my side.

 

About a metre was all I had left to cover before I reached the customer but I tripped on my shoelace. I hadn’t noticed it come untied, stumbling and sending the cup flying, along with its contents. Managing to keep my balance, I reached for the cup but it was too far away, colliding with the customer and spilling down the front of his hoodie and dripping onto his jeans. It would have caused the restaurant to go silent and heads to turn if there were any other customers there. My gasp echoed for about a century before I said anything.

“Dude, I am _so_ sorry. Let me get a cloth or something.” I apologised, feet pattering quickly in place for a second before I got a move on. Returning, I handed a damp cloth to the customer.

“Thanks, uh, Gerard.” He mumbled, squinting at the badge on my uniform polo-shirt to get my name.

“I really am sorry.” I rushed my words. “Is– is there anything else I can get you, sir?”

“It was an _accident_ ; don’t worry!” The customer smiled, reassuring me that he wasn’t angry. “No, thanks though…and it’s Frank; ‘ _sir_ ’ sounds old.”

“I could clean your hoodie or something, if you like. I’m sure there’s something in one of the supply cupboards.” I offered, pointing to the door where only employees were allowed.

 

At that, Frank shrugged and nodded, seeming to know I’d insist that he didn’t go home without some sort of apologetic gesture.

“Follow me.” I smiled, heading through the employee door and letting him in behind me. I raided two cupboards before finding some spray-on wash stuff for clothes. It turned out to be an easy job to set Frank’s hoodie out flat on a counter in the room of cupboards and simply scrub at it. The hoodie needed to dry for a while but it escaped otherwise unscathed.

“Ew, how did it get on here?” Frank complained, peeling his shirt away from his front with a huge line of shake down the centre. “Do you mind doing this too?” He asked, still pressing the damp cloth just above the knee of his jeans.

“Uh, sure.” I shrugged.

 

Trying not to look, I let Frank put the cloth down and tug his t-shirt off. _Nobody warned me that he was gonna be pretty underneath too. Don’t stare._ Being handed the t-shirt, I set to work on it with Frank standing close by. He crossed his arms around his stomach as if he felt exposed, but I couldn’t help the distracted glances I was giving him.

“You’re totally looking at me, man; stop it!” He giggled, batting my arm. All that succeeded in doing was making me look even more while my cheeks burned up.

“Sorry.” I turned away and smiled secretly. I felt shy all of a sudden, my work on his t-shirt complete. “I’d better put these back.” I told him, picking up the cleaning supplies.

 

I put everything away, not realising Frank had walked closer. I turned around and yelped in surprise. Frank giggled, moving away and setting his clothes out flatter on the counter.

“What?” I asked as he turned back to me and smiled, unnerving me.

“Well, I’m not going back out without these.” He gestured towards his t-shirt and hoodie. Walking over to me slowly, he slipped his hands over my shoulders, linking his fingers behind my neck and resting his wrists either side of it. “Looks like we’ve got some time to waste.” Taking the hint, I smirked and leaned back on the counter behind me, letting my hand fall shakily to Frank’s bare hip.

“You know, you _are_ awfully pretty.” I confessed, biting my lip, feeling guilty, like I was preying on an innocent customer. The look on Frank’s face was far from innocent.

“That makes two of us.” He murmured, face surprisingly close to mine.

 

The gap closed. I felt Frank’s breath on my lips before we kissed, quick and desperate, teeth clashing. My hands no longer shaking, I let them pull Frank closer, making our hips collide. He bit my lip and I raced my hands up to his shoulders so I could hold him steady and catch his lip ring on purpose. He groaned at it, pushing forward and fisting my hair. Frank’s lips moved away from mine, constantly contorting while they travelled down to suck at my neck. My fingers were combing through the back of Frank’s mohawk, tugging when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Frank– I–” I choked. I pulled his head back and then took hold of his hips again, swinging us around so he had his back to the counter.

“What?” He panted, lips already swollen and pink. I interrupted him with more kissing, tongues everywhere as Frank leaned backwards on the counter and curled a leg around my thigh. He dropped his leg again when I traced my fingers down his chest, using his other knee to shove up to my crotch. I made another choked noise, only just realising how tight my pants had got. Trailing my hand further, I grabbed at Frank, feeling him hard in his jeans.

“I want– _nhh_.” I breathed, slipping my fingers inside the waistband of Frank’s jeans to pull him even closer as we were grinding against each other’s leg. He bit my lip again before letting me speak. “I wanna suck you off.”

“ _Please_.” He whined, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants first, sliding his hand down to grip my dick and stroke it a few times. I let my head fall back until he stopped, granting access to what I wanted.

 

With my fingers still just at the edge of Frank’s jeans, I dropped to my knees, planting them wide apart, and set to work on his button and zipper. A whisper of a breath left Frank’s open mouth as I dipped my hand into his underwear and took hold of his dick. Helping me, he wriggled his jeans and underwear lower, pushing and pulling on my wrist to move my hand along his length. He stopped and let me rest my grip around the base of his dick and take the tip into my mouth, tightening my lips and licking all around before going right over the slit. Pulling off slowly, I heard Frank make a low rumble of a groan and he looked down at me and reached for my head. Latching back on, I made short bobs with my head before licking the entire length and taking Frank in as much as I could.

 

Hollowing my cheeks, I pulled back again slowly, Frank’s hands tangling frantically in my hair while my free hand found my own dick. The sudden extra contact made me moan around Frank, causing a subsequent moan from him. Looking up at him and continuing the deep bobs of my head, I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips and he bit down on his lip ring to replicate what I’d done before. The hand moving on my dick became erratic at the sight, almost tipping me over the edge.

 

My hand at the base of Frank’s dick started moving too as I began to let each drag of my lips end with a flick of my tongue at his slit. Frank started to get loud, releasing a cut-off “ _ah_ –” with every bob of my head as his fingers tightened pleadingly in my hair. Frank’s added sound was all I needed, my hips bucking up into my hand as I came, moaning with my mouth still full.

“ _Fuck_ , Gerard– gonna–” Frank groaned between gasping breaths; my hand on his dick hadn’t stopped moving and neither had my mouth or tongue. He didn’t last much longer than me. Pushing my hand to go as fast as I could manage, I felt him trying not to thrust into my mouth as he came, shooting down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could, pulling off and standing dizzily back up. Frank panted onto my face, licking a last drop from my chin and leaning into a kiss again. Eyes were hardly needed as I cleaned my hand off and we tucked away and zipped back up, continuing our deep, tongue-filled kisses.

 

Breaking away, Frank was grabbing for something in his back pocket and he pulled his phone out.

“I’m not leaving without your number.” He said, giving that not-so-innocent smile again. I gave a low chuckle, gripping Frank’s hips to lift him up onto the counter so I could stand between his knees and retrieve my phone. We keyed each other’s number into our phones, promising to talk and meet up again. “Are my clothes dry yet?” Frank asked, peering over my shoulder at them. His voice had gone kind of rough from all the noise he’d been making. I went over to check.

“Your t-shirt feels okay. Maybe the hoodie needs a little more time.” I told him, taking the dry shirt over to him. He held his arms up and I pulled the shirt over his head, sorting his hair out for him after.

 

We waited there a while longer, too busy with our mouths to worry about the time. Eventually though, we did have to break away, still breathless.

“Ugh, I’ve gotta go.” Frank said apologetically, checking his phone for the time. I moved out of the way to let him jump down from the counter.

“Don’t worry about it.” I smiled as he took his damp hoodie from the counter. He cringed visibly as he stuck his arms in the sleeves, making us both giggle all the way back to the outside door of the main restaurant.

 

I leaned back on the door to keep it open for Frank.

“We’re doing this again.” He stated, lifting one eyebrow.

“Yeah, but it’s gonna cost you a fortune in new clothes and milkshakes that you won’t even get to drink.”

“Okay, minus that part.” Frank laughed. Resting a hand on my side, he leaned up to kiss me again. “Thanks, Gerard.” He grinned.

“See ya, Frank.” I said as he turned to walk out into the darkening evening. He waved, getting into his car and driving away.

 

Heading back into the restaurant, I shut the lights off in all the back rooms and locked the doors up, going back into the seating area to clean up the cup and its contents which was still lying on the floor. I sighed with a smile as I flicked the lights off in the main room and stood outside to lock the door before heading over to my car. In my entire life, I never thought I’d be so happy to clean up a milkshake.

 


End file.
